Yugi TV
by FFIX Paine
Summary: A parody of comercials. tv shows, and Pop culture please Read & Review
1. The Yugi Advantage

The Yugi advantage

Mokuba puts his report card on a skateboard and slides it across the floor shouting "Seto"

"What did i say about skateboarding in the house" said Seto Kaiba walking into the room and seeing the skate, "aw your report card"

"I had trouble I use to have trouble reading until I went to sylvan and they helped me" said Mokuba.

"If your not allowed to skateboard in the house what makes you think your report card can Roland beat Mokuba till he cant stand" said Seto Kaiba.

"Eep" said Mokuba running away from Roland swinging a baseball bat.

"The sylvan advantage a program with teacher who love to teach" said Joey.

"What is the square root of pie" said Pegasus.

"Um seven" said Tristan

"Wrong now get in position" said Pegasus pulling out a wooden paddle.

"Do I have to" said Tristan.

"Now now I let you spanks me when you got it right and next lesson I am bringing bondage" said Pegasus.

"The sylvan advantage worked for me" said Tea

"and me" said Bakura as he is worked over with a whip by Mai Valentine.

"And it help even me I can threaten the pharaoh with better grammar ha ha ha" said Malik.

"That's the sylvan advantage" said Joey.


	2. The Magic

The Magic

"I need to paint house Yugi I have been putting it off for to long" said Kaiba

Yugi, Tea, and the rest of the gang play but Mokuba can swing the bat like an idiot over his head like trying to play helicopter.

Before Mokuba could swing again, Kaiba took hold of the bat and says "I have been putting this off for too long to"

Kaiba takes the bat and shows Mokuba the proper stance and swing then knocks his face in with it, then chases down a screaming Yugi and breaks both his legs before finishing him off.

"Come back we have just begun to have fun" shouted Kaiba as he pulled the bat out of the skull of Joey.

"Don't let the magic pass you by" announced by the voice of Bakura off screen.

"From the Church of latter day Satan" announced by Yami Marik off screen.


	3. Happy Yugi Friends

Happy Yugi friends

Featuring Joey

And Yugi

With Bakura

Yugi hummed as he walked down the street and suddenly spotted a dollar on the ground, he reached down but the wind took it across the street, he ran after, Do day do sang Bakura working on his sand castle pulling out the flag for it and planting it into sand, only to have knock him face into impaling his head on the flag, Yugi was in hot pursuit of the dollar as it flew in a construction site she finally caught up to it and grabs it and celebrated hitting a someone in the back of the head and Yugi gets crushed by a wrecking ball. Joey picked up the dollar saying hmm.

Life is not made out of money.

The End


	4. Hot Dual

Hot Dual

"I summon my blue eye white dragon to the field attack Yugi's life point directly" said Kaiba picking a card from his hand and placing it on his dual disk.

"Guess again I place my mirror force trap card" said Yugi flipping a card over on his dual disk.

"Oh no this cant be I was beating you" said Kaiba.

"Yes it is your blue eyes white dragon is destroyed" said Yugi.

"Oh god I lose again" said Kaiba draping hi hand over is face as his life point go to zero.

"This game sucks and so boring, cool theres a new patch" said a girl sitting front of his computer pressing a button to install.

"Yugi come to my place to celebrate with some hot noodles" said Kaiba.

3 minutes later

"Oh yes Kaiba I want it" said Yugi unzipping his fly.

"Your going to get it with my blue white dragon" said Kaiba unzipping his fly too.

"My Egyptian pharaoh ass vs. your blue eye white dragon" said Yugi bending over.

"Lets dual" said Kaiba taking his pants off.

"Sweet Mandi like hot noodle mini game" said the Girl drooling.

The End


	5. Your Brother Kills Animals

Your brother kills animals

Kaiba was kitchen holding a fish, and in the other was butcher knife, he stabs the fish with the blade, and began to yell at the fish, he looked like a complete mad man.

Mokuba walked into walked up to Kaiba "why are you killing the fish"

"because it was laughing at me" said Kaiba, he turned to see a kitty on the window in front of where his was gutting the fish "don't laugh at me too or you will be next, I am so hook I'll even you and you and your damn ant farm they all are laughing at me"

Your brother kills animals he is evil" said Yugi coming into the kitchen, and getting on his knees to be at face level with Mokuba "He's so hooked on killing defenseless animals every single that you have they could be next" his face went blank all of a sudden, he fell forward with a knife imbedded in his back. Standing over him was Kaiba.

"Stop laughing at me you weird looking peacock" shouted Kaiba pulling the knife out of Yugi's back, and advancing Mokuba "I am playing my sudden death of a minor card on you Mokuba."

"Remember kids killing innocent Animals is bad kill innocent people instead" said Bakura pulling out two butcher knives, and looking at Bandit Keith who was bound, and gagged on a table in front of him "bon appetite"


	6. Summer Learning

It was summer, and Mokuba was walking passed a swimming pool, he was enjoying his summer vacation, When ran up to him, and started hands fulls off what every was near "What are you doing Brother?" whined confusedly

"Get that knowledge, you are not losing 2 1/2 months of grade level after what I pay for you to go to school" said Kaiba shoving grass into his brothers, And looking sinister doing it.

"But that was a earwig" Mokuba cried.

"Now to beat that knowledge back into your brain" Kaiba said pulling out a sledgehammer, "hold still while I make you never lose anything taught to you" he goes on to beat in his brother's skull.

_"Make Sylvan a Part of Your Summer_ Schedule" Said Yugi walking out of nowhere. Only to be jumped by Kaiba.

"Give back my brother Mukuba's brain you funny haired gnome" said Kaiba beating Yugi to death with his own appendages.

"


End file.
